FSM-Priceless relations
"But... I sort of got feelings for you?” -FSM referring to Priceless This page talks about the relations between Flaming Spaghetti Monster '(better known as FSM) and [[Priceless|'Priceless]]. The first frequent interaction between FSM and Priceless was in the TFOE Weeb Chat, which evolved into Tamaulipastan. From then on, FSM and Priceless have been considerably good friends, talking in TFOE, Kmlx, and Reynosastan. Additionally, the two have an interesting history with peculiar events. History of Relations Tamaulipastan FSM and Priceless' relations date back to Tamaulipastan. The two of them usually exchanged jokes about each other (Such as when FSM made fun of Priceless for faking being a Homestuck fan). Not much is known about the growth of their relationship between this time period, although it helped to make their friendship a thing. Interim Period (Post-Tamaulipastan, Pre-Kml return) Their relationship was null during this period due to FSM's inactivity. Downfall of TFOE During the Valor incident, FSM seemed to show signs of care towards Priceless, attacking Valor for making memes about Priceless and comforting Priceless. When the KKFC arrived for the first time and Priceless was forced to break up with Jarno, Priceless usually mourned about it in the Kmlx chat, where FSM was active. After the KKFC Incident, Priceless and FSM remained in the New TFOE as Staff. When they returned to Kmlx, they started to talk a lot more. Kmlx A few months after Kmlx's Renaissance, in October of 2018, FSM presumably started to gain feelings for Priceless. This was shown in his DMs with Kml. "idk why I suddenly feel like pranking priceless or not exactly pranking just seeing reaction” -FSM in DMs with Kml In December of 2018 (?) FSM revealed that he developed feelings for Priceless. This was mostly caused due to Kml making jokes about him being in a gay relationship with Priceless, along with sympathizing with Priceless' IRL status. Additionally, FSM participated in erotic role play with Priceless, only to masturbate to it later. While he claimed that his feelings stopped, a few months later, FSM, would affirm that he still held feelings for Priceless due to Kmlx influence. Despite being his romantic interest, FSM has also made fun of Priceless multiple times, potentially due to it being inevitable. For example, he made fun of how Priceless utilized the names 'Arellano' and 'De Vaca' when he was asked to name 5 Mexican state governors. Additionally, he made fun of the fact that he thought that 'Somos' was a Mexican state. As a supporting additional fact, Priceless considered FSM his best friend in Kmlx when a 'who is your best friend' question was made. Reynosastan After the deletion of Kmlx, Priceless and FSM kept their friendship. Not much is known about their relationship after Kmlx, although presumably they still share a close friendship. Trivia * FSM has acted as a 'Tsundere' with Priceless multiple times, to the point of it becoming a meme. * FSM has kissed and hugged Priceless with Yui multiple times. In fact, FSM has even said 'Yui kiss Priceless' in his DMs with Kml. Related pages FSM Priceless Category:Relation pages Category:FSM Category:Priceless